My Girl's ExBoyfriend!
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: Beastboy and Raven get together. So what about Robin? Rob/Rae/BB mainly love triangle. Sonfic. R&R Enjoy!


Yes im back with another songfic. ON THE SHOW! also this is a BB/Rae/Rob fic!

talking

_Lyrics_

** POV **

* * *

><p><strong>Robins POV<strong>

Beastboy was always shy whenever Raven was near. He would try to get her attention, all the time. Raven would throw him on the wall every now and then. Raven herself grew out of her shell a little more. Beastboy after a month after the incident with Trigon had asked Raven out on a date. I didn't like it at all. Star would try to get my attention, but I told her I wasn't interested. I felt as if Beastboy wasn't going to care about Raven.

_When he was seeing her you could see he had he doubts._

He's been dating her for a month. You can see his doubts though. It's like he doesn't care if Raven gets hurt. Because he certainly doesn't care as much as he should in battle. Raven gets hit the most and I'm the one that ends up wrapping her injuries. NOT Beastboy. Who claims that playing video games would be better. Beastboy broke up with Raven after dating her for four months for Terra. Cyborg was mad at Beastboy for it too. Though not as much as me. Honestly she was crushed. She wouldn't talk to anyone.

_And now he's missing her because he knows he's missing out._

_And now it's haunting him, her memories like a ghost._

_And he's so terrified, cause no one else even comes close._

Beastboy was terrified about his relationship with Terra. Apparently she wasn't as good as Raven. He ended up braking up with Terra. I did feel a little bad for the guy, cause he tried to get together with her and she refused him. Every single time. Me and Raven we talked more often.

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for._

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more._

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then._

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend._

Raven would ignore Beastboy and Terra, but would come out to talk to everyone else. She wouldn't come out of her shell though. She stayed there afraid to take another step. She only told me she came out because of the help from me. I remember the moment she was talking about instantly. A few weeks after their break-up. I went up to the roof to watch the sunset to find Raven there crying. I was crushed, I sat down with her and comforted her. She cried in my lap then fell asleep. I brought her to her room and she slept there peacefully.

_So then along comes me._

_This undeserving mess._

_Who would believe my life would be so blessed._

_Two years ago when he left all that debris._

_Who would've known he would leave everything I need._

After that night Raven wasn't afraid to talk openly with me. We got really close after that, after a few more weeks we got together. Beastboy tried to brake us up many times. But the attempts failed and all he did was make our bond stronger.

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for._

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more._

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then._

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend._

That mistake he made was the dumbest in his life. You should feel sorry for him, because I do but only a little bit.

_If it wasn't for him I would still be searching._

_If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend._

If he didn't brake her heart I wouldn't have found out she was my soulmate.

_If it wasn't for him, he would be able to see that._

_If it wasn't for him, he would be as happy as me._

If he hadn't made that mistake. He'd be as happy as me.

_When she and I settle down You can bet._

_That he is going to have to settle for less._

I guess he'll just have to go back to someone less like Terra because I won't let Raven go. Ever.

_He's someone I would hate to be._

_I got the girl and he's left with just the memory._

I hope he remembers their relationship, because that is all he will ever have of them.

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for._

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more._

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then._

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend._

I owe Beastboy for the chance he gave me with Raven. I got to now more about her and I fell in love with her. And she fell in love with me.

_If it wasn't for him I would still be searching._

_If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my bestfriend._

_If it wasn't for him, he would be able to see that._

_If it wasn't for him, he would be as happy as me._

I'm glad he messed up because if it wasn't for him he'd be as happy as me.

* * *

><p>This song is from Relient K 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend' Really good song so listen to it and Review my story.<p>

darkangel0427

PS im in writers block for my other stories so when that happens i make drabbles like this ok? Ok! it keeps you guys entertained.


End file.
